


Moonlit Revelries

by naberiie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ayyy my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberiie/pseuds/naberiie
Summary: Explorations, desires, and a brilliant, intoxicating love in soft silver moonlight.





	Moonlit Revelries

Finn let his fingers trace down Rey’s naked back, the ridges of her spine casting tiny pools of shadow on her moonlit skin. Jakku still followed her, engrained into her very sinews; sand and heat and that nearly imperceptible fear of a hungry future sewn into her bones. That would never change. No matter how much she ate, her bones would always scrape up against her skin.

Finn didn’t mind, though. Not at all. She shivered beneath his touch – gentle, delicate, almost reverent in his hesitancy – the pads of his fingers somehow both cool as ice and crackling electricity. He traced circles and spirals and waves, growing bolder as he went – from fingertips to fingers to palms pressed flush against her lower back, massaging down lower, ever lower.

She hummed softly into her arms, biting her lip against a moan as Finn’s hands cupped her ass and squeezed. And it turned to a real moan when his hand slipped under the fabric of her underwear. Her legs parted without a word, to give him more room. A silent _please, don’t stop._ Finn laughed and dipped his head to press his lips to her shoulder blade, again and again as he watched her cheeks grow pink, her eyes still squeezed tight. Her lips were parted, loose strands of hair caught in the slipstream of her quickening breath. He readjusted his own body against hers, resting his head against her hair, his hips bracing up against hers, as he slipped his hand between her legs.

Rey shuddered, her breath hitching in her throat, a pool of fire growing in her belly as his fingers explored the soft flesh of her inner thighs, her warmth, circling her clit. Her hips began to rock against his hand, desperate for more. Finn grunted at the movement, relishing the pressure, matching her rhythm as he set the pace with his fingers. His stiffening cock strained against his underwear – and when Rey opened her eyes, dark with pleasure and desire, he knew she had felt it against her thigh.

Slowly, she twisted over and wrapped her hands behind his neck, tugging him closer as she turned to lay on her back. Finn kissed her, lips parting, and moved between her legs, their hips still rolling together. Now it was her turn to explore his body with her hands – her fingers traced the muscles of his chest, his stomach, before coming to rest just above the band of his underwear. Finn groaned into the kiss, his hands skimming over her stomach and breasts. Rey’s head rolled back as his lips left hers, tracing the outline of her jaw down her neck, kissing the place between her collarbones where her skin flushed a startling, beautiful pink.

Desire and impatience exploded in her mind and she tugged Finn’s boxers down past his hips, hooking her legs behind him. “Please, _please_ -”

Finn braced himself against the headboard, his broad back shining blue in the moonlight, and kissed her again as he pulled her hips up to meet his, and slowly slipped inside of her.

Rey moaned, her eyebrows pulling together in sweet desire, as Finn lowered himself until their bodies were snug against each other, gasping and rolling and panting together as he set the pace. Her breath was coming so fast, so soft, that Finn couldn’t be sure if she was whispering his name, over and over again.

His hips rutted against hers as she ground up to his pace, her fingers splayed on his back – but he rolled faster, harder, deeper, thrusting into her until her nails dug into his back and her moans were coming hot against his throat, moans that were quickly turning into cries of pleasure as the pace was lost, their hips bucking against each other with a furious, desperate rate. Rey’s nails dug into his shoulders and his mind was alight with intoxicating desire – for her, for the breathless noises slipping past her lips, for the way her thighs tensed and buried his cock ever deeper into her slit. “ _Kriffing_ hell, Rey-”

“Don’t stop-” she moaned, head tossed back, her voice high and needy. “Don’t you – don’t you dare stop-”

“ _Mhm-_ ”

“Finn, Finn – fucking _hell, fucking_ – _Finn-”_ Her words tripped over each other as Finn, heady on her warmth and friction, intertwined his fingers with hers – and came with such an intense blast of crackling, splintering heat that his vision swam. He cried out as his knees buckled, his hips pulsing and twitching still, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he collapsed on top of her. His head was swimming, sweat shining in the moonlight.

Rey cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, deeply, her fingers tracing back muscles still shivering in pleasure. When he finally raised his head, the only thing he murmured, his voice near strangled in delight, was a simple, breathless, “ _Rey_.”

And, truly - what more could be said?


End file.
